1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an agricultural implement, including a floating work tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved drive system for agricultural implements having one or more floating work tools.
2. Background Art
Some towable agricultural implements require that the implement be towed off to one side of the tractor when in operation—possibly with the ability to be towed on either side—and directly behind the tractor for transport. The towing at these various locations is effected by angling the implement tongue relative to an implement longitudinal axis, while maintaining an orientation of an implement frame with respect to that longitudinal axis. The need for this flexibility presents difficulties in providing shaft power smoothly to the implement regardless of the tongue angle. Universal joints are relatively inexpensive and permit changes of drive direction, but reduce energy transfer efficiency, are unable to accommodate great angles, and produce oscillating power transfer when at and angle. Furthermore, universal joints require regular maintenance and eventual replacement.
There is, therefore, a need for a method and apparatus for providing shaft power to towed implements having the ability to operate with varying tongue angles.